


The Shaman

by Rhianne



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Warriors, Episode: s04e01 Sentinel Too, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the LJ meme where you take the first line of someone's fic and write a drabble. This came from one of Fluterbev's first lines - Incacha once called me a shaman. Thanks for the inspiration!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shaman

Incacha once called me a shaman. Since then I've spent hours researching. I know about the ayahuasca, the caapi and the ritual death and re-birth they thought necessary for a shaman to cross into the spirit world to seek answers for the tribe. 

I thought he called me shaman because it was the only word in his frame of reference to come close. 

But I never believed for a moment that it could be true. 

I stand by a fountain, looking at the scene of my own death, and only now do I begin to understand. 

Incacha saw this coming.


End file.
